


Za wszelką cenę

by DrunkTrophyWife



Series: I śnił bóg o upadku światów [1]
Category: Inception (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkTrophyWife/pseuds/DrunkTrophyWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scena z fika właściwego, której nigdzie nie mogłam sensownie wcisnąć, a którą żal było mi wyrzucać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za wszelką cenę

\- Twierdzisz więc, Dyrektorze, że ten cały Asgard wypowiedział nam wojnę? – podsumował radny ze środkowego ekranu.

\- Nie Asgard. Loki. – Powtórzył Nick Fury. Po raz kolejny.

\- Jako ich reprezentant. – Radny nadal upierał się przy swoim. – Czegoś takiego nie robi się w pojedynkę. Jeżeli połączy siły z tym drugim, jego bratem…

\- Nasz wywiad twierdzi, że Thor nie jest zagrożeniem. – Spojrzał każdemu z nich w twarz, starając się, by zrozumieli powagę sytuacji. – Nie ma go tutaj teraz i nie możemy liczyć, że pojawi się, kiedy Loki przejdzie do ofensywy.

\- I właśnie dlatego powinien pan skupić się na Fazie 2, która została opracowana dokładnie… - zaczęła radna Hawley.

\- Faza 2 nie jest jeszcze gotowa. Nasz wróg jest. – Zawiesił głos. - Potrzebujemy grupy uderzeniowej.

\- Projekt Avengers został wycofany – burknął milczący dotąd mężczyzna.

\- Kieruje pan najlepszą agencją wywiadowczą na świecie, dyrektorze, a chce pan powierzyć los ludzkości tej bandzie czubków?

\- Nic nikomu nie powierzam. Potrzebna nam jest drużyna do zadań naprawdę specjalnych i tym właśnie są ci ludzie. Potrzebujemy tych „czubków”, panie radny – powiedział dobitnie Fury. Jeżeli ich nie przekona, jeżeli nie przejrzą na oczy…

\- Dyrektorze, rozumiem, że bez Sześcianu nie da się kontynuować Fazy 2? – Fury odwrócił się do radnej. – Jeśli jest pan przekonany, że Avengersi są w stanie go odzyskać, reaktywujemy projekt.

\- Straciliśmy sygnał walizki. Sześcian może być w każdym miejscu na planecie i poza nią. – Tylko dzięki dekadom w wywiadzie zachowywał spokój. Rada Światowego Bezpieczeństwa, a trzeba ich naprowadzać na wszystko jak dzieci…

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, Fury! – Mężczyzna ze środkowego ekranu uderzył pięściami w blat, przy którym siedział. - Zbierz swoje kundle, złap Asgardczyka i zmuś go do gadania! Zautoryzuj sobie PASIV, jeśli musisz i znajdź tę przeklętą kostkę!

\- Tak jest. – Nick Fury zakończył transmisję i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sięgając po telefon. – Agencie Coulson, znajdź naszych Avengersów.


End file.
